dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Ajisa
Ajisa, called Hydrangea Plants in the Viz version of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga, is a plant on planet Namek. Ajisa are named after (ajisai in Japanese), that are known to like.Dragon Ball: Super Exciting Guide, 2009 Overview These crops were destroyed by a giant storm that ravaged the planet in Age 261. Dende describes this scenario to Krillin and Gohan during dinner when Krillin wonders why Namekians cultivate this plant since they do not need food and only drink water. Initially, Krillin thought that the crops were supposed to be consumed by the Namekians, but Dende reveals that the crops are cultivated only to enhance the beauty of their planet. Video Game Appearances In Dragon Ball Online, ajisa trees were grown on Earth by the Time Breakers using Namekrystal. They were both used in the construction of Chocolay Tower, and were also poisoned by General Sus so that they were turned into vessels for absorbing kiri. In Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, Ajissa Sapling is an item that slightly increases Ki Blast power. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, the Namek Area of Conton City is sometimes referred to as the Ajisa District due the Ajisa grown there. Frieza Race Time Patroller Blizza explains that the Ajisa District was added as part of a Conton City drive to add a little greenery to the urban area. As a result, several Namekian Time Patrollers work as farmers within the Ajisa District and also grow vegetables for their fellow Time Patrollers in addition to Ajisa. Additionally in the Guru's House Time Rift anomaly a Namekian Farmer named Mekuji grows Ajisa and vegetables in a field behind Guru's House. In Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot, it is revealed during the Sub Story "Rogue Chef Melone" that a fruit called an Ajisa Orange grows on the roots of Ajisa trees. According to the Chef Melone, its almost sweet fragrance is complemented with a fresh orange scent. Its flavor is even better and its soft skin is a delight to eat as well. If consumed by members of Melone's race it triggers a special reaction in the body that temporarily increases their power several-fold. If consumed together with the Yuckermelon, it can grant the member of the his race enough raw strength to crack open the hard shell of a Rollonut. Gohan and Krillin find one growing from an Ajisa Tree not far from Frieza's Spaceship matching what Melone's computer said about where they grow. However as Namekians primarily drink water (though they can consume local fruit as shown by Necke who eats bitter Namekian Fruit due to his body's inability to absorb nutrients from water) the Ajisa Orange is of little use to them, however to chefs like Melone they are a rare ingredient. Ajisa Orange are on of the ingredients required to create Melone's Ultimate Fruit Juice which Gohan receives from Melone as thanks for helping him collect the fruit required to make it. The Orange's fragrant aroma adds a nice finishing touch to the Ultimate Fruit Juice according to Melone. Gallery AjissaPlant.png AjissaGarden.png AjissaField.png References Site Navigation Category:Objects